darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gillie Groats/dialogue
Dialogue *'Gillie Groats:' Hello, I'm Gilie. What can I do for you? *I'm after some top-quality milk. (only available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **'Gillie Groats:' Really? Is it for something special? **'Player:' Most certainly! It's for the cook to make a cake for Duke Horacio! **'Gillie Groats:' Wow, it's quite an honour that you'd pick my cows. I'd suggest you get some milk from my prized cow. **'Player:' Which one's that? **'Gillie Groats:' She's on the east side of the field, over by the cliff. Be gentle! *Who are you? **'Gillie Groats:' My name's Gillie Groats. My father is a farmer and I milk the cows for him. **'Player:' Do you have any buckets of milk spare? **'Gillie Groats:' I'm afraid not. We need all of our milk to sell to market, but you can milk the cow yourself if you need milk. **'Player:' Thanks. *Can you tell me how to milk a cow? **'Gillie Groats:' It's very easy. First, you need an empty bucket to hold the milk. **'Gillie Groats:' You can buy empty buckets from the general store in Lumbridge, south-west of here, or from general stores in RuneScape. You can also buy them from the Grand Exchange in Varrock. (not available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **'Gillie Groats:' You look like you could do with an empty bucket. Here, take this spare one. (not available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **Gillie Groats gives you an empty bucket. (only if you don't have a bucket in your inventory) (not available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) (only if you don't have a bucket in your inventory) **'Gillie Groats:' Then find a dairy cow to milk - you can't milk just any cow. **'Player:' How do I find a dairy cow? **'Gillie Groats:' They are easy to spot - they have a cowbell around their neck and are tethered to a post to stop them wandering around all over the place. There are a couple in this field. **'Player:' What about top-quality milk? (only available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **'Gillie Groats:' Ah, for that you'll have to see my prized cow, on the east side of the field, over by the cliff. (only available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **'Gillie Groats:' Then you just need to use your bucket on the cow and you'll get some tasty, nutritious milk. *Can I buy milk off you? (not available during Cook's Assistant quest before getting top-quality milk) **'Gillie Groats:' I'm afraid not. My husband has already taken all of our stocks to the market. **'Gillie Groats:' You could get some by milking the dairy cows yourself. If you would still rather buy it, you can probably get some at the Grand Exchange in Varrock, just north of here. A lot of adventurers sell their goods there. *I'm fine thanks. **-Dialogue ends- Milking a dairy cow without a bucket *'Gillie Groats:' Tee hee! You've never milked a cow before, have you? *'Player:' Erm...no. How could you tell? *'Gillie Groats:' Because you're spilling milk all over the floor. What a waste! You need something to hold the milk. *'Player:' Ah, yes, I really should have guessed that one, shouldn't I? *'Gillie Groats:' You're from the city, aren't you? Try it again with an empty bucket. *'Player:' Right, I'll do that.